I only do it for you
by cerenity
Summary: Follow the lives of Matt and Amy from fourth grade and cooties, to the present of love and heartache. rated R now, because now they're in higschool. lol. Please read. You can't say you hate it till you try it! so R
1. Default Chapter

Title: I only do it for you  
  
author: me  
  
rating: lets say PG for now. lol  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing except for the lovely characters that came from my totally awesomely wicked mind. Other characters came form they're respective owners/creators, and all the other people and/or places mentioned here are not owned by me, there either owned by themselves or the WWE owns them.  
  
Distribution: ya want it? Ask. If you're lucky, I might say yes  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I WANT YOU TO DO SOME PRETENDING IN THIS STORY. LOL. OKAY SO IN THE BEGINING. MATT AND AMY ARE FOURTH GRADERS, AND THAT'S AROUND THE TIME WHERE COOTIES ARE LIKE THE BIG ISSUE AND GIRLS AND BOYS FIGHT EACHOTHER, NO MATTER WHAT. lol. OKAY? GOOD! NOW LATER ON IN THIS STORY, THEY'RE GONNA GET OLDER, OBVIOUSLY, AND WELL YEAH. lol. NOW JEFF WILL STILL PLAY THE ROLE OF THE YOUNGER BROTHER, AND SHANE AND SHANNON WILL STILL BE THE FRIENDS, A'IGHT? COOL. SO UM I THINK THATS ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. IM ACTUALLY GETTIN MY MUSES BACK FOR MATT AND AMY STORIES, SO CAN YOU SAY.YAY?! lol. BUT DONT FEAR, THIS WILL NOT BE THE END OF THE OTHER MUSES I HAVE, AND AS SUMMER COMES, THERE WILL BE A BUNCH OF BUTT CRAZY FICS OUT THERE, SO YEAH. lol. HAVE FUN READIN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, K? COOL! KISSES.  
  
CHAPTER 1!  
  
"Okay kids, time for recess." said the teacher as the bell went off.  
  
"Yay!" cried all the fourth graders as they bolted out of the classroom door and straight to the playground.  
  
"Amy, are you gonna play jump rope with us today, or are you going to play with those, boys?" asked a blonde snobby girl, who also went by the name, Kimberly.  
  
"No way. She won't play with us. She rather play with that Matt guy." said one of the other girls.  
  
Then the whole group of the five girls started to sing, "Matt and Amy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"  
  
"My fist!" yelled Amy as she went to leap on one of the girls, causing all the girls to shriek.  
  
"Amy, what did I tell you about fighting with the other girls?" asked the yard nark. "Now go over to the tables. You have time out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No butts, now go." said the lady as Amy marched over to the tables to sit. Talk about unfair. She didn't even do anything.  
  
"Stupid lady." grumbled Amy. "Stupid Kimberly. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said as she watched the girls play jump rope causing Amy to "hmmp."  
  
"Haha, Amy's on time out." said a dark headed little boy as he walked past Amy with some other boys.  
  
"Shut up Matt." said Amy as she tripped Matt who fell to the ground while he walked past her. "Haha." she smirked.  
  
"You stupid butt head!" he shouted as he went to charge her, but was stopped by the same mean old lady who stopped Amy from jumping one of the girls.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked and when Matt stuttered she said, "That's it! You're on time out too mister. I'm really sick and tired of both of yours behavior." she said while sitting Matt on the bench and walking away.  
  
"Way to go Amy, you got me in trouble!"  
  
"Oh shut up Matt! You started it." she said as she shoved him, causing him to almost fall off the bench.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, little big baby can't handle it?" teased Amy.  
  
"Stupid." he said as he pushed her causing her to fall flat on her butt.  
  
"Urg!" she growled as she sat back up while Matt laughed.  
  
"Uh oh." he said as soon as he saw her face and took off towards the jungle gym running with Amy closely behind, chasing him.  
  
"Get back here Matt!" she shouted as Matt turned to the right of the jungle gym, planning on going around the whole thing so he could lose Amy.  
  
"Yes! I lost her," he said as he continued running, looking back not to see Amy anywhere. Then all of a sudden he landed with a loud *thump* and hit the ground. When he looked up he saw Amy up against the slide, whistling, looking at her nails while her right foot stuck out so he could trip.  
  
"OOPS." she smiled sweetly before running back into the classroom with the rest of their class because the bell rang.  
  
"Don't worry man, you'll get her next time." said Matt's friend Shane as he helped him up.  
  
"I better." growled Matt. "Come on Shane, we're going to be late." said Matt before the two boys ran back inside the school.  
  
OKAY END OF FIRST CHAP, WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE OF IT? OR WANT IT TO DIE? LOL. LET ME KNOW.  
  
KISS KISS AMANDA 


	2. new neighbor and falling out of trees

AUTHORS NOTE: I WANT TO THANK HUNTERSGIRL, ERICA, CHLOE, AND ANYONE ELSE THAT MIGHT HAVE REVIEWED AND I DON'T KNOW! LOL. OH AND DON'T WORRY, MATT AND AMY WILL BE TOGETHER AT THE END, I GUARENTEE IT! LOL. NOAMTTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS STORY*WINK WINK* AT THE END THEY'LL BE HAPPY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm gonna get her. I'm gonna get her. I'm gonna get her. I'm gonna get her." mumbled Matt under his breath from the back on the class room while he watched Amy sitting in the front, coping the work that was on the board.  
  
"Matt, calm down man. Mrs. Taylor is going to get mad." whispered Shane.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to get her." grumbled Matt as he took a spare sheet of paper and slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, ripped some small pieces of paper, and rolled them into little balls.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Matt." Whispered Shane in a harsh voice  
  
"Shut up Shane!" whispered Matt before throwing one of the balls at Amy. "Yesss!" cried Matt quietly as one of the balls hit Amy in the back of the head and she turned around.  
  
"Stop." She whispered, turning around to face Matt, before turning around again, just as the teacher did.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Taylor, I was just trying to tell Matt to stop because he wa-"  
  
"Stop making excuses Amy and blaming stuff on Matt. Now leave him alone. He's trying to do his work, just like you should." Scowled the teacher while Matt and Shane snickered from the back.  
  
"Butt Mrs. T-"  
  
"No butts Amy, now if I hear one more word from you, I'll send you to the principal's office. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Taylor." Said Amy ducking her head down as she continued her work.  
  
"That was good." Whispered Shane to Matt when the teacher turned around and started to write some more stuff on the board.  
  
"I know." Smiled Matt. "I'm going to do it again." He smirked before chucking a bigger ball of paper at Amy's head.  
  
"Matt!" screamed Amy as she jumped out of her chair and started to march to Matt's desk.  
  
"Amy! To the principal now!" shouted the teacher.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" cried Amy.  
  
"Go!" yelled the teacher as she pointed out the door. "Now!"  
  
"Stupid teacher" mumbled Amy under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say Amy?!"  
  
"I said, I'm going now." She said, as she went out the door, but not before shooting Matt a death glare.  
  
"Matt she is going to kill you." Said Shane as the teacher turned again.  
  
"Nah, she can't hurt me." Smirked Matt as he went along doing his work off the board.  
  
"Hey Matt, Matt wait up." Called a blonde little boy running up to Matt and Shane with another little blonde boy behind him.  
  
"What is it Jeff?" asked Matt.  
  
"Wee just wanted to walk with you." Said Jeff, who was Matt's younger brother who was in the first grade. "This is Shannon. I met him today at school, he's new." Introduced Jeff. "Shannon, this is my brother Matt and his friend Shane."  
  
"Hi." Said Shannon shyly.  
  
"Hi." Said the two boys as they started to walk home again with the other two boys.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's going on over there?" asked Jeff as he pointed to his neighbors' house.  
  
"I don't know. It looks like we have new neighbors." Shrugged Matt as he walked up the porch to his house. "You comin Jeff?"  
  
"Not yet. Me and Shannon are going to see who the new people are. C'mon Shannon." Said Jeff as he and Shannon took off towards the neighbor's house.  
  
"Okay, they're weird." Said Matt to Shane as they walked in the house and set their stuff in Matt's room. "Want a coke?"  
  
"Sure. I wonder who the new neighbor is though. It could be a new boy who like wrestling." Said Shane as he plopped down on the couch with his soda.  
  
"That'd be cool." Said Matt.  
  
"Or it could be a girl." Said Shane as he continued to ramble. "Who has cooties and doesn't like wrestling and rather play jump rope or Barbies ..."  
  
"Ewww. I hope not!" said Matt.  
  
"And then they could come over and be like 'Matt will you play tea party'" said Shane as he adjusted his voice to a little girls.  
  
"Shut up Shane." Said Matt annoyed.  
  
"And then they could play dress up with you and you could be Miss Mateline and then –"  
  
"I said Shut up Shane!" yelled Matt as he punched Shane in the shoulder causing Shane too laugh.  
  
"Haha, I'm just kidding with you man. I'm sure it's not a girl. If it was though, it'd probably be Amy." Laughed Shane as Matt spit out his soda.  
  
"Don't even joke like that man." Said Matt serious right before Jeff and Shannon walked in.  
  
"So?" asked Matt.  
  
"So what?" asked Jeff as he got a soda for him and Shannon.  
  
"Who's the new neighbor?" asked Shane.  
  
"Oh she's this girl. She's real nice though. She said she likes wrestling and said that she can show me and Shannon some new moves when you and Shane are busy." Said Jeff taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"What grade is she in?" asked Matt.  
  
"Fourth." Said Shannon talking for the first time while Jeff went to put his stuff away.  
  
Matt was silent, frozen with fear, thinking of the possible fourth grade girl that could already be in his class while Shane asked another question.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"She has red hair." Said Shannon,  
  
"And her name starts with an A." said Jeff walking in the room.  
  
"I think it was Amy." Said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah Amy's the name." Said Jeff as Matt grew pale and Shane started laughing.  
  
"Dude, you live next to Amy!" laughed Shane.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Matt as he shot up off the chair he was sitting on and ran outside to check for himself. Sure enough, there was Amy caring a box, moving it inside her new home. "Oh man." Said Matt as he held his head in his hands and shook it. "This can't be happening." He mumbled.  
  
"Okay Matt, looks like you're gong to be busy, "laughed Shane. "so I'm going to go now and take lil Shanny here home, see ya tomorrow at school." Said Shane as he slipped his backpack on and guided Shannon down the driveway.  
  
"Alright. Later." Called out Matt as he watched Shane go up to Amy and say something to her, causing her to turn her head in Matt's direction, while Matt shot a dirty look towards Shane as he walked away with Shannon laughing.  
  
"You're my new neighbor?!" shrieked Amy as she walked over to Matt while he walked over to her too, causing them to meet in the middle.  
  
"Unfortunately." Mumbled Matt.  
  
"Hi Amy." Said Jeff who came running up to the pair. "Amy this is my older brother."  
  
"You're his brother?!" cried Amy indignantly.  
  
"Yeah." Said Jeff smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Amy shaking her head as Jeff sent her a confused look. "Never mind she said." As Jeff shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey Amy, wanna see our tree house? It's real high up there, but it's really cool." Said Jeff happily as he pointed towards it.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Amy.  
  
"No!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Why not?" asked both Amy and Jeff.  
  
"Because girls aren't allowed up there, and even if they were, they wouldn't be able to climb up there." Smirked Matt.  
  
"I could too climb up there!" shouted Amy.  
  
"Could not!" shot Matt back.  
  
"Could too!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Could not!" yelled Matt back.  
  
"Why don't you guys have a contest?" asked Jeff.  
  
"You know Jeff, that's a good idea." Said Amy smiling.  
  
"No!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Why not Matty, afraid you'll get beaten by a......GIRL?!" said Amy with a huge smirk that got Matt extremely mad.  
  
"NO!" denied Matt. "Fine, you want a contest, I'll give you a contest. From here to the tree, then we have to climb the tree to the tree house. The first one there wins, deal?"  
  
"Deal." Smiled Amy.  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready" asked Jeff as they got into racing positions.  
  
"Yeah." Matt and Amy chorused together.  
  
"Okay, on your marks, get set......GO!" shouted Jeff as Matt and Amy took off toward the tree both running as fast as the other, until they got to the tree and started to climb, and Matt started to climb a little faster then Amy until Matt slipped on a branch, and fell 10 feet to the ground.  
  
"Owwww!" cried Matt as he grabbed his left arm while Amy jumped out of the tree and Jeff ran over to the hurt Matt.  
  
"Oh my God Matt, are you all right?!" asked Amy.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "I think I broke my arm." He said. "Jeff, go get mom or dad."  
  
"Okay." Said Jeff as he went off to get help.  
  
"Oh gosh Matt, are you all right?" asked Amy as she tried to help Matt to his feet.  
  
"This is all your fault!" said Matt.  
  
"My fault?! What did I do?!"  
  
"You were born!" he shouted causing Am to push him to the ground.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" she said before storming off to her own house, leaving Matt lying on the ground, trying to get up on his own, but not having any luck at all.  
  
OKAY THAT'S END OF CHAPTER 2. WHAT DO YOU THINK? YA LIKE? YA DON'T LIKE? LET ME KNOW SO I KNOW. LOL. BYESSSSS. KISS KISS! 


	3. turtle's breath, and falling redheads

OKAY IT'S BEEN A LONG STORY AS TO WHERE IVE BEEN, BUT ANYWAYS IM BACK, AND I HOPE Y ALL STILL WANNA READ THIS STORY.

THANKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU! AND I PROMISE ALL THE OTHER STORIES I STARTED WILL BE UPDATED VERY VERY SOON! KISS! KISS!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I can't believe you broke your leg!" laughed Shane as Matt hobbled up to where Shane was standing on the playground on the slide.  
  
"It's not my fault. I slipped off the stupid branch and then Amy pushed me back down." Said Matt as he finally found his way up the slide.  
  
"Oh is poor little Mattie still crying over his booboo?" taunted Amy as she climbed up to the slide where the two boys were standing. "Geeze Matt, you just broke your leg, it's not a big deal." She said before sliding down the slide and running over to the monkey bars to hang.  
  
"I'm going to get her back, no matter what." Spat Matt as he slid down the slide and waited for Shane to come down.  
  
"Matt, chill, gosh."  
  
"No way! She's the reason I broke my leg!"  
  
"Whatever." Said Shane rolling his eyes as he started to walk away with Matt.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Matt after a beat.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, but I just need you to go talk to Amy for me, please?" begged Matt as Shane wildly shook his head no. "Shane please. You're my best bud, I need your help."  
  
"No way Matt. I don't even know why you hate Amy so much, but I am not going to help you get even with her when she didn't even do anything."  
  
"Shane." Whined Matt. "You know how this all started. It was in pre-school and she stole my seat."  
  
"She was new! How was she supposed to know?!"  
  
"Yeah but then she kicked me."  
  
"Because you stuck her Barbie down the toilet!"  
  
"Still, she deserves it." Grumbled Matt. "Please Shane; I'll never be your best friend if you don't do this." He threatened.  
  
Shane groaned before asking, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just distract her for a little bit, until you see me give you the thumbs up, okay?"  
  
"Fine. But I don't like this."  
  
"You don't have to. Now go." He said pushing him to Amy as he threw his crutches down and slowly but quietly, climbed up the monkey bars behind Amy while Shane started to 'lay' on his charm.  
  
"Hey Amy. How's it goin?"  
  
"What do you want Shane?" asked Amy as she opened her eyes to see an upside down Shane standing in front of her.  
  
"What makes you think I want anything? I just want to say hi."  
  
"Yeah well you never want to say hi, you're always with Matt. Speaking of which, where is that jerk anyways?" she asked looking around as she started to pull herself up the monkey bars.  
  
"No where!" shouted Shane as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, while Matt recoiled behind her and continued to climb up behind her and tie her shoelaces.  
  
"What's your problem Shane?" she asked as she tried to get up again but Shane pulled her down and held on too her. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"  
  
"No! I wanna see how long you can stay hanging." He said as he looked behind her and saw that Matt was finished with what he was doing. "Oh will you look at that, gotta go. Catch you later. Bye!" he said as he ran off behind her so she couldn't see him.  
  
"What a strange little boy." Amy mumbled as she hung for a few more seconds before the bell rang and she decided it would be time to get off, so she swung herself up into an upright position and went to jump off, but as soon as she jumped off, she realized her shoe lace was tied to the bar and fell, only to be caught back by her shoe lace that was still attached to the bar as she swung helplessly with no one around to help her. "Help." She shouted but all she got was the snicker of Matt and a sad look of a debating Shane. But before anyone could do anything, the shoelace snapped and she fell flat on her right wrist and cried in pain.  
  
"Oh my God!" shouted Shane as he ran to where Amy fell.  
  
"Owww." Cried Amy as soon as she hit the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
"Oh my God Amy, are you alright?" asked Shane as he held Amy in his arms.  
  
"No, I, I, I think it's broken." She cried as she held her right arm.  
  
"Oh my God. I am so sorry Amy." Said Shane as he held her at a sitting position. "Shut up Matt! Look at what we did!" shouted Shane to a laughing Matt, who stopped momentarily, then continued to laugh even more. "I'll be right back Amy. I'm going to go get a teacher or someone." And with that, Shane was gone like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Hi Amy, why you crying?" asked a timid Jeff who walked up to Matt and Amy, with Shannon right beside him.  
  
"I....fell." winced Amy as she thought about the landing.  
  
"How you felled?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Matt tied me to the monkey bars and I fell." Said Amy who was trying her best not to cry anymore, especially around the two little first graders. But of course, she couldn't help the few escapees, which fell down her cheeks. Both Jeff and Shannon saw this and slowly walked to her and lightly hugged her, careful of her arm. Then they turned around with rage in their eyes, and kicked Matt straight in the shin, deliberately missing his leg that was wrapped in the cast.  
  
"Ow." Said Matt as he let go of his crutches and went to rub his leg, accidentally putting pressure on his broken leg, causing him to fall down, screaming a bit.  
  
"Big poop head!" shouted Jeff and Shannon before they left, leaving Amy to smile a bit as she watched Matt squirm in discomfort.  
  
"Ha, ha." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"This is all your fault!" shouted Matt as he struggled to get to his feet. "You turned my brother against me!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up turtle breath!" she snapped as she walked over to him and kicked his cast with the side of her foot as she stood up.  
.   
  
"That's what you g- ahhh." Screamed Amy as she fell on her arm. "You tripped me!" shouted Amy  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!" they shouted before Shane came back with a nurse and Jeff and Shannon in tow to declare Amy's arm broken.  
  
END OF CHAP. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. SORRY. BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! KISS KISS!


	4. can i have some help? please

THANKY OU TO ALLY AND HUNTERSGIRL FOR REVIEWING. NOW I KNOW I HAVE AT LEAST TWO PEOPLE THAT LIKE THIS STORY. LOL. THANKS YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!

Chapter 4  
  
"What do you want?" asked Amy as she opened her front door to see Shane standing on her porch, holding her books.  
  
"The teach wanted me to bring these to you." he said handing her, her homework.  
  
"Thanks." said Amy.  
  
"Listen Amy, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday on the playground. I didn't even know he was going to do that. I am so sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Okay. Hey Amy, you're good at this math stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well cause I have no clue what I'm doing, and if I ever wanna watch wrestling again, I have to pass our test tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No I promise. But I really need help. So can you please help me?"  
  
"fine." said Amy after a pause. "Come on in."  
  
"Okay wait just a minute. I have to go give Matt his books since he was sick today, but then I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Fine." said Amy as Shane took off towards Matt's house.  
  
"Hey Matt, here's your books for today." said Shane as Matt opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, wanna come in?"  
  
"No, I have to go straight home. My grandma is visiting."  
  
"Okay, see you later then."  
  
"Yeah, hey are you going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"I should, why?"  
  
"Because we have a test tomorrow."  
  
"Oh man. What kind of test?"  
  
"Math."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well gotta go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yep, Bye."  
  
"Bye." said Shane before running back over to Amy's house. "Hi." he said as Amy opened the door and let him in.  
  
OKAY SHORT I KNOW BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	5. HE RUINED THE MONKIES!

CHAPTER 5  
  
"I got a C! I got a C!" yelled Shane in his desk as his teacher handed him his homework.  
  
"You got a C?! How did you get a C?!" asked Matt ripping the test out of Shane's Hands to compare it with his.  
  
"I studied." smiled Shane as the bell rang and he ran out of the classroom with Matt hot on his tail.  
  
"I don't believe it for a second."  
  
"Well believe it cause I got a C." sang Shane in a sing song voice as the two boys started to walk home.  
  
"Matt, Shane, wait up." called Jeff and Shannon as they ran after the two older boys  
  
"Hey what's that you two have?" asked Matt as he surveyed the giant project that was consuming both Jeff and Shannon before Shane and Matt took it away from them.  
  
"It's our project." smiled Jeff.  
  
"ON MONKIES!" said Shannon happily as Matt and Shane rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well who helped you with it?" asked Matt as he looked at the project in more detail.  
  
"Amy." smiled the two younger boys innocently as Shane held in a chuckle at Matt's rage that flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Amy helped you with this?" asked Matt mad as the two boys shook their heads yes. "Why?!" yelled Matt as he threw the project down and started to jump on it, ruining all the hard work that was put into it as Jeff and Shannon started to cry.  
  
"MATT!" yelled Shane as he pulled him off it. "What's your problem! You just ruined their projects! Now their crying!"  
  
"Well they're just a bunch of big babies then cause I told them not to go over to Amy's house!"  
  
"Who made you boss?! And what's wrong with Amy! Look!" yelled Shane as he threw his math paper in Matt's face. "Wanna know how I got a C on this paper instead of the usual F?! Amy! That's right! I went to Amy's house last night and she helped me study and I passed!"  
  
"You're friends with Amy?!" shouted Matt. "I can't believe you, you traitor! You're all traitors! I never wanna talk to any of you again!" yelled Matt as he stomped off, well as best he could on crutches, leaving a very angry Shane and two crying little first graders.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Amy as she rode up to the three boys on her new bike.  
  
"I hate you!" yelled Shane as he stalked off towards his house.  
  
"I can't talk to you no more!" yelled Jeff as he ran after the disappearing figure of Matt.  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong?" she asked as the little blonde boy sat on the curb crying.  
  
"M-matt ye-lled at us and s-sa-said we can't talk to you no more and he ruined the MONKIES!" cried Shannon as Amy hopped off her bike.  
  
"Don't listen to mean ol Matt Shannon." she said. "Come on. My mom's making cookies. You can have some if you want too." she said as Shannon sniffled his cries and nodded his head. "Okay, come on. And we can fix the monkies if you want to."  
  
"Okay." said Shannon as he slowly walked with Amy to her house.

REVIEW DUDES, REVIEW! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, SORRY, BUT JUST KNOW, IF YOU REVIEW, THEN YOULL GET TO SEE THE LONGER CHAPTERS! YAY! LOL. SO REVIEW


	6. ALIEN!

Okay just so you can remember, Matt broke his leg and Amy broke her arm. Okay yeah. lol  
  
chapter 6-a week later  
  
"Hey Jeff where's Matt? Is he sick again?" asked Shane as came up to Jeff and Shannon at their first recess.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." said Jeff before he and Shannon ran off to play soccer with other little first graders.  
  
"Stupid Matt." mumbled Shane as he jammed his hands in his pockets and started to walk around the play ground aimlessly.  
  
"....you're so stupid you stupid, stupid face." spat a blonde lil pig tailed girl.  
  
"Oh shut up!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Stupid butt face!" yelled another girl.  
  
"Yeah you're such an idiot and you have red hair, only stupid butt faced people have red hair. Why don't you go back to Mars where you came from."  
  
"ALIEN! ALIEN! ALIEN!" chanted some of the girls causing Amy to turn around with tears in her eyes and run off into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"What is your problem?" asked Shane coming up to the girls.  
  
"None of your business." they said before walking away.  
  
"Stupid girls." mumbled Shane as he walked off to the girls' bathroom. "Amy." he called as he made sure no one was watching him.  
  
"What?" asked Amy as she came out of the bathroom and stared at Shane.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Shane as he looked at the red eyed Amy.  
  
"Why?" she asked snobby, wiping her eyes roughly.  
  
"Just ignore the girls, their stupid." said Shane.  
  
"I know." grumbled Amy.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" asked Shane as Amy's face grew red.  
  
"I'm not crying I just have something in my eye."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. Okay." said Shane. "Um I'm sorry about yelling at you last week. You're really cool, just Matt was upset and yeah, sorry." said Shane shamefully as the bell rang.  
  
"It's okay." said Amy. "Friends?"  
  
"We gotta get to class." said Shane avoiding the question.  
  
"Fine. Don't be my friend. I don't need friends anyways, you know one of these days I'm gonna be somebody other than an _alien_ and I'll be popular and everyone will know me as Amy Dumas, not some stupid alien, you'll see. Everyone will see!" said Amy walking off.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry Amy. We can be friends, just Matt doesn't like you and -."  
  
"I know, he just needs to get used to me." shrugged Amy as they walked into class and they took their seats.  
  
SHORT BUT IT WAS AN UPDATE SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Don't worry, I know it was short, so I'm gonna post another chapter right after this. But what do you think so far. I hope you like it, and look, I have 18 reviews. YAY! You guys love the story, I'm so happy! So mucho thankyous to the following: huntersgirl, ally, mizzmattitude, aussiewrestlingfan, Jeff's favorite skittle, and anybody else who may have happened to review. Lol. I'm glad yall like this story, cause I love writing this. Lol. And to answer an on going question of whether Matt and Amy and them are going to get older as the story progresses, than the answer is, drum roll please........YOULL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! Hehe. Lol. So r&r people!


	7. Don't even think about kissing her!

Chap 7  
  
"So what did you do yesterday?" asked Matt as him and Shane walked home from school.  
  
"Nothin, hung out with a friend." shrugged Shane as they stopped in front of Matt's house.  
  
"Hi Shane." said Amy walking past the two boys going to her house.  
  
"Hey Amy." waved Shane. "Are you still coming over later tonight?"  
  
"Yep. See you then." smiled Amy before walking into her house.  
  
"SHANE!" yelled Matt looking at Shane indignantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, all I'm gonna say is that if you bring her around me or anything, I'm not talking to you or HER! And don't even think about kissing her." warned Matt  
  
"Ewwwwww, I would never kiss anyone!" said Shane disgusted.  
  
"That's what they all say." said Matt.  
  
"But she's really nice once you get to know her. And she's smart too." said Shane as they began to walk into Matt's house.  
  
"Whatever. Whatever." said Matt shaking his head as they walked into the house and shut the door, right on the running Jeff and Shannon.

THUD!

BOOM!

"Owwwww."

End of chap, told you it was short, sorry. The next couple of chapters will be better, I promise, so keep reviewing!


	8. cookie crumbs and a car filled with test...

_Oh my gosh y'all, so sorry about the long wait, I was havin' major issues with my computer, but alls well now, so here's chapter 8 of I only do it for you. Btw, we're fast forwarding 7 years here, sorry but I have too, but it gets good so don't worry dudes!_

Chapter 8, - 7 years later

"Dude, I don't get this at all!" groaned Shane as Amy lay next to him on the bed, glancing down at his math homework while eating a cookie. "Amy, you're getting crumbs all over my homework!" said an irritated Shane as he swiped the crumbs off his book and onto Amy's bed.

"Hey." shrieked Amy, "those were for you, don't swipe them on my bed."

"I don't care. I don't get this, and if I don't pass I'm not gonna be on the team this year, so please help me." begged Shane.

"Why, you're done. That's the right answer." smiled Amy as she got off the bed and started to get her cheerleading outfit ready.

"Really?!" asked Shane shocked as he looked over to the smiling Amy who was nodding her head 'yes'. "Oh my God! Yes! I'm so gonna pass that test! Thank you so much doll! You're a life savor!" yelled Shane as he picked the laughing Amy up and swung her around.

"I know, I know." laughed Amy. "But you need to put me down so I can change into my uniform and we can get to the game, you know the one that you're staring in!"

"That's right!" yelled Shane as he dropped Amy.

"Ow!" screeched Amy as she looked up at Shane who had a trade mark grin on his face.

"Oh is the poor baby hurt?" asked Shane mocking her as he turned around and started to play with her pom-poms.

"I'll show you who's a baby." she whispered as she got up and speared him to the floor.

"Hey. What was that for?" asked Shane

"What? Can't take that Mr. Football Player." smiled Amy sweetly.

"What? Can't take that Mr. Football Player." mocked Shane as Amy giggled.

"You're such a moron." sighed Amy shaking her head as she grabbed her uniform and left the room to get changed.

"Knock knock." came a voice as it entered Amy's bedroom.

"Oh hey Matt, what's up man?" asked Shane as Matt walked into Amy's room slowly.

"Nothing. Can we go now, I hate being in here." said Matt as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why, this room rocks!" said Shane as he got a running start and jumped into one of Amy's giant bean bags.

"Yeah yeah whatever man." said Matt rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I told Amy we'd give her a ride cause Rick can't pick her up."

"Awwwwww man. Why'd you have to do that?" whined Matt as he plopped down into a chair.

"Cause she's my friend. Next to you she's my best friend. Now just cool it dude." warned Shane.

"Fine." sighed Matt.

"Good." smiled Shane. "Hey Amy, hurry your damn ass up! We're gonna be late!" shouted Shane.

"Oh fuck off Shane. Do you know how hard it is to get into this thing?" asked Amy as she walked back into the room, dressed in her cheerleading outfit, as she swept her hair into a cute and high pony tail.

"Hot damn woman, no wonder Rick got you." complimented Shane before adding a whistle.

"Oh put a sock in it idiot." she said as she threw her hair brush down on her bed and grabbed her pom-poms. "Matt." she said acknowledging him for the first time that evening.

"Amy." said Matt in the same flat tone that Amy used.

"Okay lets go monkeys." said Shane as he bounced out of Amy's room, already in his football uniform, same with Matt.

Matt and Amy then decided to follow Shane out, but did it at the same time and got stuck in the door.

"Ladies first." said Matt taking a step back so Amy could go ahead.

"She nodded her head once and walked out of the room, leaving Matt behind her.

"Hey Matt can we pleeeeease have a ride?" begged two 8th grade boys, formally known as Jeff and Shannon as Matt stepped out of Amy's house.

"Fine." sighed Matt as he climbed into the drivers' seat. Shane climbed into the passenger seat, and Amy was stuck between both Jeff and Shannon who were extra talkative that night.

"I think I'm gonna need a drink." mumbled Amy as she looked around the testosterone filled car. "A big one."

_Okay end of chap, do you like? I promise it'll get better…….I hope. Anywho, drop me a line and tell me what ya think. Later._


	9. a picture is worth a 1000 words and brok...

_Here's chapter 9, it's a lil more intense so I hope yall like. crosses fingers in a desperate attempt that someone might like this and review man was that pathetic or what?_

Chapter 9- the next day

"Amy what's wrong?" asked Shane, stopping his conversation with Matt, as he turned around to meet the extremely irritated Amy as she sat down in her seat, while Matt looked on. "We won the game last night, you're usually happy after we win a game, ya know, because you're like the captain of the team and you live for that sorta stuff."

"It's nothing Shane. Don't worry about it." said Amy as she glanced at Shane with a pleading look.

"Amy t-"

"Alright class, settle down. We have a test to do right now so get in your seats and clear your desks. Come one people hurry up! You know you're not going to be able to finish this math analysis test if you stall you stupid little idiots!" barked the teacher as Shane turned around in his seat, and Amy tucked her hair behind her ear, catching Matt's eye for a glimpse as he stood up and walked to his seat.

"A-"

"SHANE!" yelled the teacher causing Shane to turn around again and start his work along with the rest of the class.

* * *

"Hey Matt I'll catch ya in a minute. I wanna go talk to Amy for a second." said Shane as Matt groaned.

"Hurry up man, I don't want to be late for practice." complained Matt

"We won't geeze Matt, there's something wrong with my other best friend, why can't you understand that?"

"I'll never understand anything when it comes to you and that skank." mumbled Matt.

"What did you say?!" asked Shane pissed

"I said," said Matt projecting his voice. "I'll never understand anything when it comes to you and that skanky bitch!" he said getting the attention of everyone in the hall way.

"Is there a problem here boys?" asked the principle walking up to the two infuriated football players.

"Nope, not at all." said Shane with a locked jaw before he went to give Matt one of those friendly manly hugs while whispering in his ear. "If you weren't my best friend your ass would be down on this floor bleeding, so go fuck yourself and meet me on the field. I'm playing against your team today in practice asshole, so I guess I'll have to beat your ass out there." said Shane before jerking and walking away.

"Guess we'll have to see then." said Matt to himself as he started to walk away.

"What was that all about babe?" asked a blonde cheerleader coming up to Matt and attaching herself to his arm.

"Oh nothing Ash, nothing at all." he said as he gave the blonde a little kiss and began to walk with her.

"Okay." she replied bubbly. "Hey baby, wanna walk me to the girls' locker room?" she asked looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Anything for you babe." he said giving her a tight little squeeze as they walked towards the girls locker room.

* * *

"Amy. Amy!" called Shane as he ran up to the red head.

"What Shane?" asked Amy irritated.

"What's the matter?" he asked sympathetic.

"Nothing Shane, drop it. I have to get changed." she said as she turned around and went into the locker room.

"Damnt Amy." Shane sighed as he rubbed his hands across his face before looking over his shoulders secretly. "God, please forgive me." he whispered before walking into the girls' locker room.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed girls as they tried their best to cover them selves up.

"Hey ladies." he smiled as he walked by them.

"Shane!" came a voice from behind him.

"Hey Crystal, looking good baby." he said giving his girlfriend a short kiss before walking towards the back of the locker room.

"What the hell are you doing in here Shane?" asked Amy pissed as she threw her cheerleading outfit into her locker.

"You're coming with me." he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder while she kicked and screamed. "Hey baby, you're still coming over to my house later?" asked Shane stopping at a confused blonde.

"Yeah Shane, 8 o'clock. See you then." she said giving him a kiss before sending Amy, one of her close friends a questioning look.

"Oh don't worry about it Crys. It's a, hmmmmm it's an intervention." Shane smiled proudly before continuing his quest through the locker room with Amy still on his shoulder.

* * *

"Okay good luck to you at practice babe." said Matt as he kissed Ashley once more on the lips.

"Ok I-"

"ahhhhhh! Let me go Shane!" came a voice from the locker room.

"What the hell?" asked Matt before seeing the answer walking through the women's locker room, raining in triumph. "Shane, what are you doing? Put Amy down!"

"Can't do that man." he said as he continued walking.

"I swear he needs help." said Matt sighing.

"Why, he's just doing us all a favor and getting rid of the trash in the locker room." replied Ashley in a snotty tone.

"Excuse me?" asked Matt disbelieved.

"Oh come on Matt. Amy is a total skank. The only reason she became cheer captain was because she slept her way to the top. She's a whore. The only reason she got a boyfriend is because she'll put out any time." laughed Ashley bitterly. "It's a wonder how Shane is still friends with a whore like that. If I was Crystal I would forbid Shane to hang around her." she laughed.

"Um, for your information, you're talking about my friend Shane, and any friend of Shane's is a friend of mine, INCLUDING Amy. And she is not a skank okay? You're just a jealous little bitch."

"Matty, I was just joking. You don't have to call me a bitch, gosh." she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not joking; you have no right to say any of that shit. And ya know, it's a wonder how I'm you're boyfriend." said Matt walking away.

"Matt!" cried Ashley.

"Oh and by the way Ash." said Matt turning around. "We're through." he said before walking away completely, leaving a sobbing Ashley behind.

* * *

"Amy, just tell me what's wrong." begged Shane as he looked at the depressed Amy.

"Shane, please. I don't want to talk about it! And besides, I know you. I'll tell you and you'll freak out and then you'll go and kick the shit out of him."

"RICK! Did Rick do this to you? Oh that little bastard. What did he do?! Tell me Amy so I can go kick his ass!"

"See this is what I'm talking about, just.....just drop it. Okay? I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Amy you-"

"Matt." called out Amy startling both Shane and Matt as Matt walked by the two.

"Yes?" he asked confused. Why would **_Amy_** be calling **_him_**?

"Um, I'm really sorry, but, uh, I have to show you this. I took it last night. I'm really sorry." she said with her head down as she gave Matt a picture.

He looked at it, but because he was already pissed and heartbroken, he didn't do much, he just let the picture flutter to the ground. "I know Amy, I know." he said sympathetically. "I just broke up with her because of that. Someone else told me."

"I'm really sorry Matt."

"So am I." he said. "Here, let me walk you back to the locker room." he offered.

"Okay." she said, not really caring that she was having a conversation with Matt or that Matt was walking with her.

"What the hell?" mumbled Shane as he watched his two best friends walk off. "Hmmm." he said as he knelt down and picked up the picture. "Those fuckin bitches!" he shouted causing Amy and Matt both to turn around.

"Shane, don't man. Not now. We'll take care of him later, okay?" pleaded Matt as Shane began to walk towards the two.

"Fine." he mumbled as he walked up to Amy and gave her a huge hug, "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Me too." she said as she began to cry. "I really loved him."

"I know you did sweetie, I know you did." he said as he tightened his grip on Amy while tearing up the picture of Amy's boyfriend Rick, and Matt's girlfriend Ashley, having sex in Matt's car.

_End of Chap_

_Ooo what do you think? Yay, nay? Tell me people! REVIEW!_


	10. WHAT IS YOUR F'N PROBLEM?

Chapter 10, a couple days later

"Well Matt sure didn't take long to find another girlfriend." observed Shane as he, Crystal, and Amy sat in Shane's car, waiting for Matt to get in so they could go to the football game.

"I don't see why you even stopped the car Shane." said Crystal as they watched the girl write down her phone number on the palm of Matt's hand. "She's a grade A bimbo."

"Not to mention......" said Amy pausing for a couple seconds.

"Skank!" said the girls in unison as they watched the brunette bend over in her pink mini skirt to grab her pen that accidentally dropped, before she popped up and gave Matt a satisfying kiss on the lips.

"Who cares? I'm helping my best friend get laid." smiled Shane before both Crystal and Amy hit him, causing him to laugh. "What?"

"Can we go now?" asked Amy bored as she played with her hair, ignoring Matt and his new play toy.

"Fine." sighed Shane as he honked the horn in the car, letting Matt know, that they were going to leave soon. "You know Amy; I think it's time that you get out too again. You know, pick up on some guys, play a little"

"Ha, yeah, right." Amy scoffed. "I'm not gonna go pick up on some guy."

"Why not?" asked Shane totally confused.

"Well first of all, us girls don't 'pick up' on some guy."

"Yeah Shane, get real, plus, Amy's still with Rick."

"CRYSTAL!" shrieked Amy from the backseat.

"AMY!" yelled Shane from the driver's seat.

"Sorry." mumbled Crystal as she sunk down in the passenger seat.

"Damnt Amy! Why haven't you dumped his fuckin ass?!"

"I will! God Shane, get off my fuckin case!"

"No I won't! Don't you know what that fucker did to you!" yelled Shane

"Everyone stop!" yelled Crystal.

"Oh no Shane! I was not aware that the mother fucker cheated on me with the biggest skank in the locker room. Please, tell me everything that he did with her!"

"Stop!" yelled Crystal, which had the opposite effect, and just made Amy yell louder.

"And after that, why don't you tell me about how the God damn asshole beat me! Come on Shane tell me because obviously I'm too dense to know!"

"Hey what is your fuckin problem! I can hear you guys all the way out there. Damnt I almost had that girl too!" said Matt pissed off as he climbed into the backseat next to Amy.

"Oh go fuck yourself Matt!" yelled Amy, still heated. "Come on Shane! Tell me! Go ahead. Tell me everything! You don't think I know that I need to break up with the asshole?!"

"That's it!" said Crystal as she climbed out of the car and walked away.

"Thanks a lot Aimes." said Shane pissed as he grabbed his keys and got out, going after Crystal.

"Oh way to fuck to go Amy! Now we're fuckin stranded here!"

"Shut the fuck up Matt! I've had enough of your bullshit to last me awhile!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Just shut up! Shane and Crystal will be back soon, so leave me alone, I have a fuckin headache." grumbled Amy.

"Oh well pardon me your fuckin princess. I didn't know it was that time of the month again." said Matt with a smirk, causing Amy to get worse than she was.

"Fuckin asshole." she said to herself before she turned around and backslapped him, before exiting Shane's car, and began to walk to the football stadium, which was only about a block away.

"Bitch." mumbled Matt grabbing his face, before he too, got out of the car and walked to the stadium.

_END OF CHAP_

_Yes, it's short, but can I please get a review? Please?_


	11. a tainted field and broken soul

_Here yall go, chapter 11, hope ya like. BTW, THERES A LIL IMPLICATION OF RAPE, SO YEAH. HOPE YA LIKE!_

CHAPTER 11 A COUPLE MORE DAYS LATER.

"Okay guys, I know I kept you here a little longer, but we have a big game tonight. But the football players are leaving right now so I guess you can leave too, but remember, tonight, the biggest game of the year and we need to be on the top of our game just like our guys are going to be, okay? So go home, shower up, do whatever the hell you do before a game, and then get your asses back here by six." said Amy to all the other cheerleaders who were visibly exhausted and just walked away after Amy's little "pep" talk. "That went well." said Amy to herself as she watched all the other girls and football players leave before she went over to her bag and started to look for her water.

"Hey." said a guy coming up behind her, smacking her ass, making her screech out.

"Hey!" she turned around, facing her abuser. "Shane!" she yelled as she started to laugh.

"What? Good game." he smiled as he walked backwards, laughing, before grabbing a laughing Crystal, and left.

"Dorks." she smiled as started to put all of her stuff back into her bag.

"Amy?" It was him.

"Rick." said Amy turning around, facing her soon to be EX boyfriend.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, you don't look too good." he said "You look old, and sick."

"Thanks." said Amy with disgust. "Anyways, um, I know this might be a bit to swallow, but, uh, I think we should break up."

"What? WHY?!" he yelled.

"Because I just don't think we're working out very well."

"Amy what the hell are you talking about?! We're perfect for each other and you know it!"

"No we're not you cheating bastard!" yelled Amy getting up in his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's right you heard me. I saw you and a fuckin skank in the back of Matt's car fucking. We're over!" she yelled as she grabbed her stuff and tried to walk away.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such a fuckin prude and would actually put out, than maybe I wouldn't have to go fuck someone else, you bitch of a virgin!"

"All I asked was you to fuckin wait, but obviously you're dick can't go a day without being blown now can it?!" she yelled.

"You bitch!" he shouted before slapping her across the face, causing her to fall down. "You're going to pay for not giving me what I want!" he yelled as he kicked her a couple times in the ribs before spitting on her. "What a shame, a piece of ass like yours has to go unused. But I guess that's why I'm here right?" he asked sadistically as he watched Amy try to stand up. "How pathetic is that?" he asked to himself before he grabbed Amy by the hair, and kissed her roughly on the lips before pushing her down again, ripping her practice clothes. "IF you're gonna break up with me bitch, then I at least want something out of this." he said sitting on top of her, ripping her clothes some more.

"No please, please don't do it. Please." begged Amy with tearful eyes.

"Sorry." he said simply before he started to rape the helpless Amy as she tried to scream for help, but it was no use. No one was around.

* * *

"Hahaha, Matt you are so funny." laughed some blonde cheerleader by the locker room as she put her hand on Matt's chest.

"Yeah I bet I am." he smiled. "So uh, after the game, ya know, ya wanna come by my place and then I can teach you some of those moves that you asked about, ya know since we -"

"AHHHHHHHH STOP! SOME ONE HELP! PLEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"What the hell was that?" asked Matt confused.

"Probably the drama kids rehearsing. So what were you saying?"

"Um I gotta go get ready for the game. Bye Charlene." said Matt walking away quickly from the locker room.

"IT'S CASSY! Asshole." mumbled the blonde before she walked away.

"AHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE!"

"Where is that coming from?" asked Matt to himself as he walked towards the stadium, hearing that the screaming was getting louder, he quickened his pace.

"STOP IT! RICK STOP! PLEASE IM SO SORRY I AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my God." said Matt, shocked at what he saw. Rick and red hair.

"Shut up Amy, no one can hear you anyways. Besides, this is pay back, and you should be thanking me, now you're not a virgin!"

"Hey!" yelled Matt running up to Rick, peeling him off the sobbing and bloody Amy. "What the fuck you sick bastard!" he yelled punching Rick down to the ground before he continued to beat Rick to a bloody pulp, while Amy in the background, cleaned herself up with a towel she had in her duffel bag, and weakly tried to put on some clothes.

"Matt." Amy said in a loud whisper as she watched Matt hit Rick one last time before he stood upright.

"Come on." said Matt. "I'm taking you to the doctors." he said picking up her and her stuff and made his way to his car.

"No Matt, I'm alright I can't go to the doctors, please. Please." she begged looking into his eyes, causing him to cave in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. But you need to go."

"I will, promise. Just not now."

"Okay." he said reluctantly, as he took her and put her in his car before the two drove away, leaving the tainted football field and the predator, behind.

END OF CHAP.

_IM SURE I COULD HAVE DONE IT BETTER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR A TOTALLY DETAILED SCENE OF RAPE OR WHATEVER, SO UH YEAH, SORRY. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PIECE OF CRAP CHAPTER ANYWAYS. :)_


	12. explanation from a friend

chapter 12

"Amy. The game's cancelled! Can you believe that?! I was going to tell Angela I liked her tonight." whined Shannon as he and Jeff came up on Amy's front porch, soak and wet due to the heavy down poor that was pounding its way down.

"What a shame." replied Amy in a trance as she continued to watch the rain to fall.

"Are you okay Amy?" asked Jeff concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking at the boys, pain relevant in her eyes.

Before the boys had a chance to respond back, a black car pulled into the drive.

"Amy, are you okay? Matt said something was wrong." said Shane concerned, as he ran through the rain and up the steps of her porch.

"Matt?!" asked Shannon and Jeff shocked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm tired." said Amy as she stood up and went in the house.

"Um, okay." Shane said confused. "Where's your brother?" he asked Jeff.

"At the house." replied Jeff.

"Okay." said Shane as he made his way over to Matt's, with Jeff and Shannon in tow.

* * *

"Matt, dude, why'd you call me over? What is going on?!" asked Shane storming through Matt's room.

"Shut the door." said Matt seriously, causing Shane to oblige immediately.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, and you're going to fuckin freak out, but you got to promise to keep it cool around Amy, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Shane impatiently.

Matt rubbed his face. How was he gonna tell his friend this?

"Um, today, after practice, um I guess Amy decided she was going to uh, go break up with Rick you know? Well I found Rick on the field, rapping Amy."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Shane. I know you care for her a lot, but no one was there until I got there, and then I beat the shit outta him, but it was a little too late. The damage was done."

"GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Shane tossing stuff around in Matt's room. "How could this happen?!"

"I don't know man. I'm sorry."

He couldn't take it any more. Shane bolted out of Matt's room, down the stairs, outside, and found his way on Amy's porch.

"Amy open up now!" he pounded on the door. "Come on Amy!"

He waited for about two seconds before the door slowly opened, and a crying Amy appeared.

"Oh baby." he sighed as he grabbed Amy in his arms and refused to let go. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna kick his fuckin ass. He'll never even look at you, okay?"

All Amy could do was nod before she started to sob into his chest.

"Shhhhhh." he said before both him and Amy dropped to the ground, crying. Refusing to let go of each other.

END OF CHAP, WHATCHA THINK?


	13. A checkup

chapter 13

It was Monday, three days after the incident and the only ones that knew were Matt, Shane, Rick, and Shannon and Jeff, only because they over heard, but aside from that, no one knew, and Amy was planning on keeping it that way.

That whole weekend had been rough on everyone, but it was nothing compared to Amy. She didn't talk, she didn't eat, hell, she only slept when Jeff and Shannon decided to drug her, but that was it.

That whole weekend was nothing but hell. And aside from Amy's problem, the boys had problems of their own.

By late Friday night, Shane and Crystal broke up. It wasn't very surprising though, even to Shane, because they were only good at one thing, but it was still kinda weird to see a couple that was constantly together 24/7, be split up. But oh well, there were other fish in the sea, and Shane was determined to find them, immediately.

Matt, was rejected by the eight girls he tried to pick up on, and broke his leg, again, but this time he was trying to get a peak at his OTHER neighbor by looking through binoculars in the tree, but slipped on a wet branch and fell. Now he was back on crutches, and on the sidelines, as far as football was concerned.

Jeff and Shannon got their report cards and learned that if you talk to girls in class, you're not gonna get good grades. So they were grounded for a month.

But there were some advantages to the weekend as well.

On Saturday, Jeff made a new friend in hair dye, although it's prohibited in his school, and Shannon finally got a girlfriend that he met when his parents went to talk to his teachers about his grades. So those two were happy.

Shane, he did exactly what he wanted to do. He picked up another girl and they were happily tucked into Shane's backseat the whole night.

And Matt actually met a nurse when he was at the hospital, but he was met by a slap of a cold, hard hand, but he did get the nurse's daughter's number, so he was content at the moment.

But of course, it seems like every time something goes right, something else goes wrong, and that's when we're brought to Sunday.

Sunday morning, Matt was rejected once again, but this time it was by the nurse's hot daughter. So he wasn't too pleased about that situation. I mean who was gonna take care of him now, he didn't have a nurse.

Shane realized that girl hunting was a lot harder than he thought, because Sunday, he realized the girl he was with on Saturday had a boyfriend, a mean one at that, and the confrontation between the two didn't go as expected. Shane was officially benched because of two broken ribs.

And poor Shannon and Jeff. Jeff realized the hair dye he used was permanent, and was going to be in a shit load of trouble come Monday, and Shannon's girlfriend broke up with him for the captain of the Jr. High school football team. His shattered heart wasn't looking good when he went to sleep.

But now it's Monday, and as our three highschoolers drag into their first period class, they are met by odd looks by each other and their annoying classmates.

And as Amy, Matt, and Shane fight off unwanting looks, Jeff has to try and convince his principal that his hair was an accident, and Shannon has to ignore the urge to strangle the bitch that broke his heart.

All in all, Mondays are the best days of the week.

end of chapter. yeah yeah, weird chapter,who cares


	14. back to normal

chapter 14. 3 months later.

It was 3 months later, and everything was back to normal. Matt and Amy hated eachother, like always. Shane still felt caught in the middle when it came to those two. Jeff and Shannon were constantly getting in trouble at school. Matt and Shane both recovered pretty quickly and were back on the football team. Amy was still fighting off the stupid jealous bitches on the cheer team and Rick was totally in the past. Everything was normal....or so they thought.

* * *

"God, why does she take fuckin forever?!" Matt asked iirated. "We're gonna be late for the fuckin game!" said Matt throwing a hissy fit outside by Shane's car.

"Ya know what Matt, I'm sick and tired of this shit! Amy's my friend. If you wanna go, then go!" shouted Shane, both unaware that Amy was already out of her house, standing by Shane's car.

"Let's go." said matt as he noticed Amy climb into the backseat of Shane's car, while he walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"You okay Aims?" asked Shane as he too got into the car and started it.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had to uh, finish something up. Can we go now?"

"Yes, can we PLEASE go now?" asked Matt adding his two cents in.

"Yes." grumbled Shane as he pulled out of the driveway and took off to the football stadium.

"Dude, you know what next week is, right?" asked Shane breathless as he and Matt sat on the bench, watching the defense on their team play.

"Dude, thanksgiving. so?"

"So. I say we take a road trip!"

"A road trip, where?"

"I don't know. Where ever we end up. Come on man, what do you say?"

"Sure man. Let's take a road trip." said Matt before both he and Shane stood up and ran out to the field.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Crystal.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, okay. You can't tell anyone!" whispered Amy.

"I swear, I won't say anything. But who's...Oh my God, it's Rick's isn't it?!"

Amy sighed, Crystal didn't know what had happened weeks past, so she was excited, but Amy wasn't. "Yes, it's his."

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen? Are you guys gonna get back together?"

"It happened before we broke up, and no we're not getting back together, and before you ask, no, he doesn't know and isn't going to know. Now will you please not saying anything to anyone?" begged Amy.

"I promise, I won't." said Crystal hugging her, "I'm so excited for you." she said before grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her out on the football field.

Little did they know, there were two little lurkers hiding behind a trashcan when Amy told Crystal the news.

"She's pregnant?!" whispered one of them after they left.

"Oh my God! We've got to tell Shane!" said the other.

"Wait, Shannon, do you think he already knows?"

"I don't know." said Shannon confused. "Well then what should we do Jeff?"

'I say we don't say anything. I mean, come on, you do know how mad Amy would get if she knew we were eavesdropping on her conversation and then told everyone."

"True. But wow."

"I know."

"Haha. Can you picture Amy pregnant?!" laughed Shannon.

"Dude, her stomach would be like huge!" laughed Jeff as the two boys found their way back to the stands, waddling to see what it would be like to be Amy when her stomach gets bigger.

END OF CHAP. WHATCHA THINK?


	15. gettin ready

Okay first of all, thanks to all that responded, glad yall are liking!

chapter 15

"Man, I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her." said Shane worried over the phone.

"It's Amy, she was born wrong. NOW, let's talk about our trip. We're gonna have to be home for Thanksgiving and home Sunday, and because Thanksgiving is on a Wednesday, we can either leave Friday night after the CIF game next week and then come home Tuesday night, OR, we can leave Thursday morning and come home Saturday night. Personally, I think it would be better if we leave Thursday morning, but that's just me." rambled Matt over the phone.

"Um, a lil change of plans man."

"Aw don't tell me you're gonna bail out on me bro."

"Na dude, nothing like that. There's just gonna be a third person with us, that's all."

"Oh cool. Who is it? Is it Tim? That man needs a vacation with 'the boys' badly. He is so whipped by that ugly fat chic."

"No, it's not Tim. It's Amy."

"AMY!"

"Yeah, Amy. She needs some fun after all the shit she's been through. And she won't even look at you if you don't want her too."

Matt groaned before speaking. "She's not gonna be on her rag is she? She's already a bitch, add PMS, we're looking at something worse than hell week during summer for football.

"I gotta go Matt, but uh, I'll make sure she packs extra Midol, just for you." laughed Shane.

"Ha, ha." laughed Matt sarcastically. "Bye."

"Bye man."

THURSDAY, DAY AFTER TURKEY DAY, 12:00AM

"Amy, yall packed up?" asked Shane through the phone.

"Depends, what time is it?" asked Amy half a sleep.

"Well, it's officially Thursday morning. It's 12am Missy. Where's your head at? You're usually wired at this time?" questioned Shane confused.

"I'm just overwhelmed Shane, ya know with this stuff. But uh, I'll be fine. I promise. The minute we reach city limits, I'll be normal lil Amy." smiled Amy sadly.

"GOOD! But, I'll let you get some sleep now. We're gonna leave at five so your ass better be in gear."

"Yes sir! But whose car are we taking?"

"Well, cause you don't have a car and I don't like Matt's car, we're taking mine." smiled Shane widely. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Where are we going?" asked Amy,

"I don't know." shrugged Shane.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know. We're just gonna drive to wherever I guess. Matt's in charge of where we go."

"Oh God, that'll be fun." replied Amy sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and that reminds me," started Shane. "Matt wanted me to make sure you pack extra Midol, just in case."

"Not like I'll need it." mumbled Amy under her breath.

"What?" Asked Shane confused.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Okay, night sweets."

"Night sugar."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Remember; get your ass in gear. We're leavin at five sharp!"

"Okay, okay. Good night Shane."

"Night."

WHATCHA THINK? I KNOW, SHORT, SORRY


	16. which way?

chapter 16 7:35 am

"And he told **_me_** to get my ass in gear." mumbled Amy as she sat on the curb with her stuff and Matt's stuff, waiting for Shane to arrive.

"I called." said Matt walking up to Amy, taking a seat on the cold, hard curb.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"This fuckin blows!"

"You're telling me. He told me to be read at exactly **_7:30_** to leave, and now he's ten minutes late!"

"Uh, 7:30?"

"Uh, yeah. He told me we were leaving at 7:30." said Matt, rolling he eyes.

"That lil fuckin piece of shit! He woke my damn ass up at 12 this morning to tell me to have my ass ready to leave at 5!"

"Sucks for you." laughed Matt.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid fuckstick!" growled Amy.

"Why you little bi-"

HONK HONK

"Where the fuck were you man?!" asked Matt pissed the minute Shane came to a screeching halt in front of the bickering duo.

"Just get in man." said Shane, opening up the passenger side door for Amy, while Matt climbed in the back.

"Shane." growled Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy. But I figured you wouldn't be ready by 7:30, so I figured if I told you to be ready sooner at 5, you'd be ready later at 7, which would actually be the perfect time." smiled Shane.

"What the fuck?" asked Matt to himself, confused as hell.

"Whatever." replied Amy coldly as she flipped through Shane's music, looking for the perfect tunes. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." replied Shane as they started down the road. "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know. Just keep driving north and we'll see where we end up." suggested Matt.

"Sounds fine to me." agreed Amy.

"Great! Sounds like a plan. But uh, which way's north?"

"Oh God." moaned both Matt and Amy as Shane sat there in the driver seat, utterly confused.

End of short chap, I know, im sorry, that's all I have written so far, but non the less, I still hope yall like this chap and story……itll get more intresting as time goes on, I promise…I hope. lol


	17. 150 miles with a breakdown

chapter 17

So 150 miles somewhere, the trio finds themselves south in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car.

"Oh no Matt lets take my car. I just got it fixed. It'll be perfect for the road trip." mocked Matt as all three stood outside the smoking car.

"Just shut up Matt." whined Shane, hands on his throbbing head.

"What the hell are you doing Amy?" asked Matt, eyeing the redhead as she stood on the side of the road, thumb in the air.

"I'm tryin to get us a ride dipshit. We need to get back home!"

"NO! We're not going home yet! We don't even know where we are and it's still Thursday. We can't go!" whined Shane as he hopped off the car that he was sitting on a little while ago, and marched over to Amy.

"Shane! We have no car and no money to fix it! What the hell are we supposed to do!" screamed Amy.

"Guys." said Matt trying to interject.

"Well if you would fuckin let me think-!"

"Guys." tried Matt yet again.

"I'm tired of your thinking Shane! It was your thinking that got us here in this mess in the first place!"

"Yeah, well no one told you to-"

"GUYS!" yelled Matt.

"What!"

"I got a ride." smiled Matt as he stood by a truck full of girls.

"Yes! Thank you God!" smiled Shane as he and Matt grabbed all the bags from the car and piled them into the back of the truck where Amy was already seated, waiting.

End of the short chap, sorry, but hay, at least it's an update!


	18. party suprises

chapter 18

"Man, this party is awesome!" shouted Shane to Matt and Amy, as he checked out a busty blonde that had just passed him by.

"This is a party?" asked Amy indignantly, looking around at all the drunken college guys and girls, dancing on tables, consuming even more alcohol, and passing out on one another. "To me, it looks like a sorry excuse to get wasted. Watch, soon the gang rapes will be going on and people will start to get high. You guys," she said, looking back at her two road trip buddies. "I don't feel comfortable here. Can we go now, please? It's almost midnight, lets go find a cheap motel or something."

"Oh loosen up Amy." said Matt.

"Here, have a drink and go have fun. Get loose." said Shane, thrusting a beer into Amy's unwilling hand.

"I don't want a damn drink Shane! We're underage for crying out loud!" shrieked Amy as she threw down the drink, glass and liquid flying everywhere.

"Hey man, maybe we should go." said Matt speaking up. "It's getting a little too wild." he said, right before glass was heard everywhere.

"LOOK! Someone just got thrown out of a window for crying out loud Shane!" screamed Amy.

"Okay, okay!" said Shane frustrated, finishing off his drink. "Just hold on, I gotta piss. Meet me back outside." said Shane marching off in search of a toilet.

""Hey Amy, I'm gonna go check in with Jeff if I can find a phone, and then I'll call a cab, so why don't you just go outside and look for our stuff and I'll be out there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Whatever." said Amy shaking her head as she tried to move past the throng of people to get outside.

Matt sighed as he walked the opposite way, grabbing the phone that somehow was able to stay on the wall. "Hi, yellow cab people? Thank you." he said talking to the operator. "Hi, I need a cab at 112 Maple Drive. Thank you." he said hanging up the phone before dialing another number, hoping that Jeff would still be up so the phone wouldn't ring too many times, waking up the household.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, it's me." said matt, slightly yelling over the music.

"Hey Matt!" said Jeff over the speaker phone.

"Why am I on speaker phone Jeff? You know I hate it." said Matt slightly annoyed.

"So I can talk to you too!" said a voice.

"Hey Shannon." said Matt sighing. "Anyways, I was just calling to say-"

"Can you make it short Matt? We got two hot chicks on the other line." cut in Shannon.

"Yeah Matt, they were just about to tell us what their biggest turn on is." said Jeff.

"I bet it's us!" boasted Shannon.

"Without a doubt." responded Jeff.

"Anyways, I was jus-" started Matt once again.

"Where are you anyways?" asked Jeff cutting Matt off.

"Yeah, it sounds loud." stated Shannon.

"Well if you would let me finish my fucking sentence, I could explain!" yelled Matt.

"Geese, someone's cranky." laughed the two boys.

"Anyways, we're all at a party. I called a cab, so now we're gonna go to a motel. Shane's stupid car broke down, so we're gonna have to try and fix that in the morning."

"You're at a party? WOW! Is there drinking there?" asked Jeff.

"Yes Jeff, people are drinking." stated Matt.

"Did you guys have a couple drinks?" asked Shannon.

"Shane had about five or six, and I've only had one or two... IF YOU GUYS TELL, I SWEAR I-" yelled Matt.

"Chill, we're not gonna tell." said Jeff. "What about Amy?" he asked.

"No, she refused everything."

"Good!" sighed both Jeff and Shannon.

"Why?" asked Matt, slightly confused.

"Well hello! You can't drink if you're pregnant!" stated Jeff aspirated.

"What! Amy's pregnant!"

"Way to go Jeff! We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" yelled Shannon.

"I didn't say she was pregnant! I was, I was mumbling something! Besides, Amy's not pregnant, so just chill Matt."

"Jeff, that's a total lie! Remember, we heard Amy tell that one chick that she was pregnant at the football game last month!" blurted Shannon.

"SHANNON!"

"Oooops." said Shannon covering his mouth.

"Amy ...is pregnant?" asked Matt slowly.

"Yes." said both boys ashamed.

"And you didn't tell anyone!"

"No. She doesn't know that we know." said Jeff defensively.

"Are you guys idiots! She can get really hurt, I mean she's stubborn as hell and you didn't think for one minute that she would quit cheerleading or go one a road trip if she was knocked up! You guys are unbelievable!" yelled Matt, disdain dripping like venom.

"Matt." said Shannon quietly.

"WHAT!"

"We head that it's Ricks'." said Jeff, just as quiet as Shannon was.

"Bye." said Matt sharply, before hanging up on the pair.

"We're gonna be in deeeeeeeeeeeep shit." stated Jeff.

"Yeah, we are. But hey, we still got the chicks on the other line!"

"ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Jeff as he clicked to the other line.

Matt slammed the phone on the counter, watching it fall apart, before pushing past all the people in his way abruptly.

"Hey Matt." smiled Shane walking up to Matt.

"Come on!" said Matt, grabbing his friend's arm, dragging him outside, unfortunately, that's where the party was migrating too, or maybe it was just growing.

"Amy!" yelled Matt, looking for the small red head.

"Matt!" she yelled. "HELP!" she screamed, causing Matt to look to his right, seeing the red head being pulled away from the crowd.

"Amy!" yelled Matt, as he grabbed Shane's drunk arm, both running off the porch and to Amy's aid.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" yelled Shane, sobering up automatically as he saw a big burly guy slap Amy.

"Help!" she screamed, crying, before the man that had her, dropped her and ran away as Matt chased him.

"Come here." said Shane picking up the sobbing mess, placing her in the backseat of the newly arrived cab, before meeting up with Matt again.

"Damn fucking asshole! I couldn't find him." said Matt out of breath.

"Don't worry about it, lets just get all of our shit in the cab."

"Hey, we need to talk later. Just you and me." said Matt taking Shane to the side. "It deals with Amy, the boys told me just a few minutes ago."

"Is it bad?" asked Shane worried.

"Yes, but uh, it can wait until later. Right now it would be smart if we all just got some rest." said Matt as they opened the cab doors.

"Oh, okay." said Shane uneasy as he sat next to the now sleeping Amy, just like Matt did.

"Driver, can you take us to the nearest motel?" asked Matt as the driver began to drive away from the party.

"Sure thing."

END OF CHAP 18, WHATCHA THINK?


	19. He knows

chapter 19

"AMY!" yelled Shane the minute she walked in the door. It was the day after the party, 12 in the afternoon to be exact, and Amy had stepped outside to go jog. It may not have been the smartest decision for her, but she wanted to get in even better shape, in hopes that no one could tell she was getting bigger and bigger from her pregnancy. She was gone only a few minutes, but those few minutes were just too long.

"What?" asked Amy, slightly panting as she closed the door and laid down on the floor.

"What are you doing! Get up!" yelled Shane grabbing her arms roughly, interrupting her from her crunches, before throwing her on one of the beds.

"Shane, stop." said Matt, monotone, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Shane, what's your problem!" screamed Amy, subconsciously grabbing her stomach.

"THAT!" yelled Shane, pointing to Amy's stomach. "That is my problem! You're pregnant!"

"It's not my fault!" screamed Amy crying.

And in that one second Shane's tainted anger softened up as he walked to where Amy lay, crying, grabbing her in his arms. "It's not my fault Shane! He raped me!" she sobbed.

"Shhhhhhh. I know. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." said Shane rocking her in his arms.

"I'm so scared. I'm almost two months along and I already know I am. The doctor told me a couple weeks ago. I'm so scared. I'm only 17! What am I supposed to do?"

"It's alright. We'll work through it okay?" asked Shane as Amy shook her head dumbly. "good." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you take a nap? Me and Matt decided we should go back early, so go to sleep. I'll pack your things and we'll leave later, okay?"

Once again Amy shook her head dumbly as Shane laid her down before leaving the room with Matt. "I can't fucking believe this." whispered Shane hoarsely. "What the hell are we supposed to do now!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Matt. "She's the one pregnant. Not us."

"But she's our friend."

"What do you mean 'our'? She's your friend, not mine."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just stating the facts."

"And you're acting like a total dick!"

"Oh, okay. So I'm a dick. What does that make you then? The friend that's never there?"

"What!"

"You heard me! You say you're her best friend, but who was there when she was getting raped! And who found out first that she was pregnant! Or who was the one that saved her last night from that jock while you were shitfaced! Oh, that's right, ME!" yelled Matt.

"How dare you." growled Shane. "How fucking dare you!" he yelled before punching Matt in the face, starting a brawl outside of their motel door.

"You guys. You guys!" yelled Amy from the parking lot.

In the middle of the fight, Amy walked over them with her bags in hand and went to the parking lot where Shane's car waited. Earlier that morning, Matt went to go check out the car. Turns out, it just needed water in the radiator.

Well, Amy threw her bags in the back where the guy's bags were, and now she was waiting on the two feuding boys.

honk honk

"Come on!" yelled Amy in the driver's seat as the two guys looked up. "Lets go."

And by command, both guys stood up, dusted themselves off, and gave each other a hug, before Matt went to the car, and Shane went to check out.

"Did you hear what was going on?" asked Matt, as he sat in the passenger seat, looking out his window, not daring to look at Amy.

"I wasn't born stupid. I know what you were fighting about. I didn't need to hear the conversation, but I did anyways."

"Oh."

"Okay gang. Where too?" asked Shane hoping into the backseat.

"HOME!" yelled Amy and Matt simultaneously.

"Party poopers." grumbled Shane. "Kidding, kidding, gosh." said Shane defensively as Amy sent him a glare through the rear view mirror.

"I thought so." she replied steely, before slamming on the gas pedal, peeling out of the parking lot in desperation of getting out of shitsville as soon as possible.

end of chap. Like always, review! lol


End file.
